


break my typical rules

by itjustcantbe



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, first proper explicite fic ive done and thats the tea, inspired by a texts from last night, like u know in the bathroom at a fancy event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustcantbe/pseuds/itjustcantbe
Summary: He walks back into the main catering room, hoping to get himself another glass of champagne or something when someone catches his eye across the room.James can just make out the man’s blue eyes, and the smile on his face. Obviously trying to get James’ attention, and James sure as hell isn’t complaining. The man mouths across the room, and James feels convinced that any and all skill he had in lip reading is null because he could swear what he mouthed was ‘I have no gag reflex’.





	break my typical rules

Big parties and events aren’t usually James’ scene, even one run by his university. But with him just having graduated and needing the networking opportunities, he grits his teeth, puts on a nice suit, cleans up his hair, and goes. There’s an option to bring guests that he doesn’t take up, and as the night progresses he finds it relatively easy to chat to a few head chefs and food developers. 

It gets less organised as the night progresses - an open bar (one that James is trying to utilise with at least a little restraint) usually does that. James feels calmer, less on edge that he usually is at events like this, which he can only blame in part on the drinks, the rest of it is something else. He walks back into the main catering room, hoping to get himself another glass of champagne or something when someone catches his eye across the room. 

James can just make out the man’s blue eyes, and the smile on his face. Obviously trying to get James’ attention, and James sure as hell isn’t complaining. The man mouths across the room, and James feels convinced that any and all skill he had in lip reading is null because he could swear what he mouthed was ‘I have no gag reflex’. The surprise on James’ face must be obvious, he figures, as he sees a laugh on the stranger’s face and the man walks over to him. 

“Hey,” he says. “I’m Barry.”

“Uh, James. I’m James.”

“Nice to meet you, James.”

It feels too formal an introduction, but James can hardly think of anything else to start with. The smile on Barry’s face is sly; he knows James is going to have to clarify the remark mouthed across the room. 

“You too. Now, apologies, but my lip reading isn’t so great, but I’m curious?” 

Normally James wouldn’t be so forward, but to be fair, there’s hardly a normally for when a hot stranger offers you a blowjob at a party for your university. Barry seems to take James’ question in stride, leaning in closer, running a hand down James’ arm. 

“Said that I have no gag reflex.”

It takes a moment for James to give a slight nod. “Is that an offer then?”

Barry nods confidently and James almost laughs. It’s so unlike him, so not something he’d usually do, but in this moment he can’t think to do anything but go with the flow of it. 

“Let’s go,” Barry says, stepping away slowly to give James time to register it and follow him. 

The bathroom is a single stall one, luckily, and empty. Once they’re both in, Barry leans over James to lock the door behind him, rocking up onto the balls of his feet to press a kiss on the side of James’ jaw. James leans down into the kiss, resting a hand on the small of Barry’s back. It’s not tender; it’s a messy and rushed kiss and James finds himself nipping at Barry’s lower lip so that when he pulls away it’s already red. 

Barry palms at James’ half-hard cock from outside his trousers, earning him a low groan. The cocky smirk doesn’t fall from Barry’s face as he drops to his knees, pulling down James’ trousers and boxers. James gasps at Barry’s first touch of his cock, his thumb rubbing over the slit. 

“God, you’re big,” Barry says, the exhale he lets out making clear that this is hardly a bad thing in his eyes. 

“You did say you had no gag reflex.”

“I don’t. Just, still, can’t a guy comment when another guy has a fucking superb cock.”

And with that, Barry doesn’t give James the chance to answer before he takes the head of James’ cock into his mouth. He starts slow, bobbing down but not all the way, hollowing his cheeks in and glancing up at James to catch his reactions. He pulls off to lick a stripe down the underside of James’ cock, earning another groan from James. It seems like too long of a wait before Barry takes James in his mouth all the way, looking back up at him with eyes near watering and mouth full. 

When he feels Barry swallow around the head of his cock it’s impossible for James to not buck his hips forward, a hand finding its place at the back of Barry’s head to steady him. True to his word, Barry doesn’t gag, instead he seems to redouble his efforts of sucking James off. Every sensation is so much, James is half expecting to wake up in bed with sticky sheets at any second, but it’s too good to not be real. Barry is pulling James closer and closer to coming, and then, as James is sure he’s about to, Barry pulls off.

He looks utterly debased, a string of saliva mixed with precum still connecting his mouth to James’ cock, his eyes watery, and lips red and abused. Like something out of an expensive porno, James’ brain provides, unhelpfully. 

“You can fuck my mouth,” he says with a nod and slightly hoarse voice. “If that’s what you want.”

What kind of guy would turn down an offer like that? James can manage a nod and a stuttered, “Oh, God, yeah,” before Barry takes him back into his mouth.

This time he does let James take the lead, bracing himself by resting a hand on James’ arse and James can only imagine the comment Barry would make. From there, it’s not long before James is fucking Barry’s mouth hard, one hand entwined into his hair and the other gripping tight onto the sink beside him. When he comes he has enough thought left in his brain to pull out enough that he comes into Barry’s mouth instead of down his throat, and Barry continues to suck the head of his cock until James is hypersensitive and the touch becomes too much. Barry swallows with an obedient look on his face that sends a twinge into James’ gut. 

James had never considered considered the awkwardness of the moments that would follow, pulling his trousers back up as Barry pushes himself to his feet. 

“I’m an utter mess,” Barry says, the words nonchalant as opposed to put out, just making a remark on what had become obvious as he looks at himself in the mirror. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that,” James says, apologetic smile on his face. 

“Nah, this one’s on me -” Barry’s phone buzzes, and he pauses, checking the message that’s just come in. “Shit. My ride’s about to leave. Lemme just get this.”

He sends a quick reply - James somehow doubts that it’s ‘Wait up for me, I just sucked off a stranger in the bathroom and need to make myself presentable again’ but he realises he doesn’t even know enough about Barry to think that with confidence. 

Barry splashes some water on his face in a hurry. 

“Thanks James,” he says as he unlocks the door, hair still far from the neat state it had been in before James got a hold of it. 

“Well, I think it’s more fair to thank you,” James says, enough confidence having come to him to laugh slightly. 

“You’re welcome, hope I see you around again.” 

And like that Barry is gone, still looking like a mess as James sees it, but not seeming to care at all. 

James goes home not long after that - the night’s coming to an end anyway and he’s barely able to focus on anything except the image in his mind of Barry on his knees in front of him. The next morning he jerks off in the shower to the thought of it, coming with an exhale of Barry’s name. 

The job search goes well after that, but James does keep looking back to the job that one of his classmates offered him. Ben had explained it was a cooking youtube channel, reassuring him that they had cookbooks and sponsorships, so it would have profit, and they needed a development chef. Ben had even said that James’ IT knowledge could come in handy with their website, and that he’d probably get on with the others there, so James felt like he had to go for it. A combination of his interests with a calmer environment than a professional kitchen had a lot of appeal.

Ben meets him at a food market the morning of his first day, needing to pick up ingredients and also figuring it would be a good chance to give James a last minute rundown of things. He explains filming schedules, and starts getting into who does what as they walk back to the studio. 

“Then there’s Baz, well, Barry,” Ben says when they’re less than a block from the studio. 

The name reminds James of the UCB night, and the as of yet unsurpassed blowjob he got. It’s maybe not the most common of names, but there’ve got to be at least two Barry’s of about the same age in the London area. 

“Like I mentioned before, he was a founding member with me. I think you’d like his food photography ethos, you two should have a chat.”

James nods, shaking the slight concern from his head. “He sounds like a great guy.”

“It’s a shame you two haven’t met. He was at that University College event? I didn’t get a chance to introduce the two of you.”

The smile on James’ face falters slightly. It’s not that he has anything against the possibility of seeing his Barry again, but the thought of his Barry being the same Barry who went to high school with Ben and will also be his boss isn’t necessarily promising. Would he have to quit before he’s even started? 

“Everything alright James?” Ben asks. 

“Oh, yeah, fine, just you know, new job nerves,” James says, hoping he managed to sell it. If it is the same Barry he’ll just cross that bridge when he gets to it - he doesn’t want to have to explain the whole thing and have it be for nothing. 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, everyone’s excited to meet you, and having another chef around will be great.”

Ben opens the door, letting James step in before him. It’s a small enough studio, and it seems like everyone working there is sat at their desks in that moment, though they lift their heads when the door opens. 

“Everyone, this is James,” Ben begins. 

He continues to go across the room, trying to help James put a face to the names he’s been told, but his eyes immediately are caught by the man at the back desk. Barry. Barry the great food photographer who also sucks cock like there’s no tomorrow. Barry who is also James’ boss now. Barry looks up and catches James’ eyes. His lips aren’t swollen and his hair is tidy, but he has those same blue eyes, which seem to convey the same thought that James has in that moment. 

Well. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a texts from last night "i was at a party and someone mouthed 'i have no gag reflex' at me across the room' " and just the barry energy of that i couldnt not go for it
> 
> title from sucker by the jonas brothers because that came out while i was writing this fic and i listened to it and im lazy but love having a laff. thats also my reasoning for ending the fic like this. I did it, scientifically, for the lols. 
> 
> lots of lov to the sorted server as per usual xoxo


End file.
